Wiki Policy
If you think the policy requires a change, please contact an administrator or leave a message in the Suggestion page. There are very few policies which apply across all of Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy All users are expected to follow and adhere to the policies while editing or posting anything. General Guidelines General * Resolving an issue is up to the administrator addressing that issue. Anything that may not be outlined clearly on this policy can be decided by an administrator if it requires it. Please do not try to argue with an administrator, as it may just worsen things. If you have complaints or other things you might want to say, leave it in the Suggestion page. * Don't Feed the Trolls - Do not antagonize trolls under any circumstances. It may worsen the situation. * Please do not bite the newcomers * Assume good faith * Don't be a jerk. * Use common sense. Don't take the policies and editors literally (word-for-word). * User Blocking - Also known as a ban. This will only be used in extreme cases. If someone deletes an images when they're not supposed to, or does not follow the Deletion Policy below, the user will be banned. The duration of the ban is up to the administrator that applied it, definite ban or indefinite. * Respect everyone. It goes a long way in every community. * Artworks and other media should have source and/or credits. ** You may put a link in either the comment body or on the caption. This is not something that will be strictly monitored but at the very least specify where you took the image from. ** If it is your own artwork, no need to put credits but specify that it's yours. ** No NSFW works, which means no nudity and Rated-R and X stuff. Ecchi content is acceptable. *** If you want to post some NSFW content, just share the link. * Off-Topic Discussions are allowed but keep it to a minimum. ** One thread per topic is allowed for a given time. ** Do not make this a General Discussion for another topic/game. This is not enforced but try not to make it. Chat Follow the GK Wiki policies and rules when talking inside chat. Administrators and Chat Moderators may take action based on the situation at hand. (This depends on the situation, of course). Ownership Users do not own the pages and/or files they edit and create (unless it's your blog in the wikia). Do not undo edits made by other users just because you "disagree" with them. What is considered as "disagreeing" will be determined independently when the need arises. With the exception of translations, as there may be multiple ways to interpret a sentence and can be discussed with editors. If you have any complaints about an edit, please discuss it with the community before making any major changes. Protection of Pages Normally a page should be unprotected and can be edited by everyone, unless the page is purposefully restricted to prevent damage or tampering. Editing This is free for anyone to do in the wiki. If you make considerable changes, please write a summary on what changes you made and why. Don't spam minor edits to increase you edit count. Comments General Comments are not something moderated often, but do not: * Hate other people's comments. * Post comments that are unrelated to the topic at hand. * Posts comments that violate the wikia Terms of Use. Comments or posts deemed inappropriate by the community will be removed. * If there's Deletion The